Avatar: The Pasion of an Earthbender
by Chris Reitsner
Summary: A story in which I go on adventures with the gaang.


Chapter 1

AN: Hello all you people of the internet. If you haven't already guessed, I am going to write an Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfiction, but... I am actually going to write a good one! **gasps! **Also, I am going to write the character 100% about me (so it won't be really depressing, or Mary Sue-like (mainly because I'm a guy), and I won't fuck up the mythology (well, maybe a little). The only thing I am going to change is my name (and don't worry, it won't be a million years long). I do have a warning however, there will be a good deal of sex and graphic descriptions of it, so please, keep that in mind. There will be no gay sex, however. So, that should be a relief to most of you. So, I'm going to cut this off here and begin the story. Please, enjoy and try to be nice.

It was a bright and sunny day in the small Earthbending village of Gadaisuki. However, for me, life wasn't that good. According to the sun dial next to me, the time was ten 'o clock. I had been awake for four hours now, harvesting vegetables and handing them to a Fire Nation soldier who was standing behind me. I also had to till the soil and plant new vegetables. My back hurt so horribly from hunching over for so long. Whenever I would stop, even for a moment, the fire nation soldier would whip me, yelling something along the lines of, "Don't stop! You puny Earthbending scum."

After a few more turnips, the Fire Nation soldier let me go. It was so awful! We had to harvest so much food for the Fire Nation, that we would have very little to eat. We grow all of this food in our own garden, so we deserve to keep it. The Fire Nation are crooks. I entered through the front door of our simple two-story wooden hut, shutting it behind me as the Fire Nation Soldier walked away. My mom sat in a chair, facing away from me. She is very old, about sixty-five but I love her dearly. As I entered, she turned her head and smiled. I leaned over and hugged her while I gave her a kiss on the cheek, smiling as I did so. I walked over to the stairs and climbed them to my room. I open the door and am greeted by the few posters that cover my wall. I love to go and watch plays and I love music. There is a poster for a play called "The Killer Among Us". That one was my favorite and I have seen it three times. I have three other posters for plays and three for bands I like. All of the bands are of an underground genre that writes songs apposing the government and saying shit against the Fire Nation. I grabbed a large, slightly heavy disk out of the closet and put it on a device that looks a little like a phonograph, only much more primitive. Music by a band called "Earthbenders" begins to play. The song is called "You Can Bend, too". I like the drums on this one.

I strolled over to the closet again and pull out some comics. I like to read lots of ones about heroes who dress up and save the day. However, my favorites are the ones about the Avatar. I believe, with my whole heart, that the Avatar will come to liberate all of us one day. I begin to read the comics while sitting on my bed and this makes me much happier.

I walked over to a small dresser with a mirror. I stared a long while into the mirror. A brown haired boy of sixteen, wearing glasses, with slight, but not bad, acne, stood in his green and light brown Earthbender uniform. He, Chris Reitsner, looked back at me. I stopped staring and slid open the top drawer of the dresser. I saw a small rock. I looked at it, concentrating very hard. I pointed two fingers at it. As, I raised my fingers, the rock followed. Then, I was gonna try to master a new move. I swished my fingers to my right, and the rock followed, hitting the wall by the closet. I had done it! I felt so pround of myself. "One day, I will become a great Earthbender, and avenge my father's death," I thought to myself.

I was feeling in the mood to see a play. A new play had just been released. So, I rushed out the door and arrived, after a short while, to an outdoor area. A make-shift wooden had been created and the curtains were drawn. About a dozen other people sat in the grass, awaiting for the play to begin. Two women came out and drew the curtains. A lone man stood in the center of the stage. He made a broad gesture and opened his mouth, as about to speak. Instead, he gave a long look at the audience. Then, instead of saying something related to the play, began to scream like a mad man about "revolution" and "breaking away from the oppression of the Fire Nation". A Fire Nation soldier, who was standing in the back, made a pose and shot a fireball at the man. The roared, coming closer and closer to searing him. Suddenly, a violent gust of wind blew and the fire was extinguished. Everyone, shocked, look to see whom it was. A small boy of twelve in yellow and orange, holding a staff, and with a light blue arrow on his head, stood, valiantly looking at the soldier.

"You're reign of tyranny over this village is over!" he shouted. I began to get very excited, because I knew who this boy was. It was… The Avatar!


End file.
